


Love & Spawn

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon), Sexsuna



Series: The Cocksucking Male Maid Saga [3]
Category: CANARY (Band), E'm grief, Jrock, LA VALLIÉRE, La'miss†fairy, Undercode Productions, Vice†Risk
Genre: Alien Parasite, Alien Pregnancy, Alien Sex, Alien body modification, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Big Cocks, Crossdressing, Eggpreg, Fetish Clothing, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gay brothel, Group Sex, Japanese Band - Freeform, Jrock - Freeform, Latex, M/M, Maids, Mpreg, Multi, Orgy, Ovipositioning, PVC, Parasites, Prostitution, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Visual Kei, alien - Freeform, brothel, cocksucking, semen drinking, sex in stocks, sperm drinking, sperm eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuze meets with Keito, from a previous band of his, during a revival live show; after which Keito tells Yuze of a new employment opportunity. Yuze is short on cash, so agrees to take his chance. That is the catalyst for a series events which will change the outlook on life for both of them; and Yuze had always possessed a secret desire for his friend Keito. Henceforth their past lives will be as insignificant and meaningless as humanity's place in the cosmos; a strange new world of base pleasures whose erotic vistas are as uncanny as they are queer has been opened up unto them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Spawn

**I**

 The crowd had not seemed to get very excited, but Yuze felt good about the performance, and that was what mattered most. The LA VALLIÉRE one-time revival gig had been proposed by Keito, the vocalist, on whom Yuze had once had something of a crush. Yuze had enthusiastically agreed to the endeavour, more out of loneliness and perhaps a vain hope of romance than out of any real interest in the band that once was, the songs they once played, or the fans – if any there still were.

 “You move even better in high heels than I remember,” Keito had told him afterwards in that pleasant soft voice of his. Yuze had taken it for praise and, per habit, averted his eyes from the little charmer and his sweat-matted orange and black hair.

 They had only been able to secure one of the old guitarists for the revival, and he had hurriedly driven off with some girl in his sleek black car at the end of it, leaving Yuze and Keito to walk to the railway station alone with each other. Yuze could think of nothing but Keito as they walked, side by side. _He looks like he's still in a band_ , _but he's not. How absurd_.

 The air of this starless night chilled Yuze to his core, despite his thigh-high patent leather boots, long black skirt and voluminous petticoat thereunder. The cold probably got in through the low-cut top of the dress. Impulsively, he grabbed Keito's wrist and made their shoulders touch. He felt the man flinch. “It's cold,” Yuze said by way of excuse, and Keito seemed to relax a little. _I knew it_ , Yuze thought disappointedly; _he only likes women_.

 “Say Yuze,” began Keito, “do you have a day job? That is, something you do besides making music and doing live shows? Something that pays?”

 Yuze thought back over the last decade and a half. All he had been involved in that whole time was indie music, playing support for other bands when he had not a band of his own – and it was not much money; Yuze lived in poverty and subsisted for the most part on ramen, and his parents had to help with the rent most of the time. “Nothing at the moment,” he said slowly.

 “Then have I got a job offer for you.” He handed Yuze a cream-coloured cardboard rectangle with an address on it, and CLUB MASAKI in bold block letters.

 “What is this?” Yuze took the card and turned it over between his long, black-varnished nails. “Disc jockeying?”

 “No, it's not that kind of club. Just show up any time after noon tomorrow if you want the job. It's right up your alley, I think; someone who can move in high heels like you... but I won't say any more. I'll be there waiting for you, but you don't have to make any promises now.”

“It sounds like dancing,” said Yuze. “Well, I'm willing to give it a try if the money's good, and I get to wear my heels.” He pulled up the side of his skirt and tucked the card in his black lace knickers, making sure that Keito saw. The other's eyes seemed to widen, the corners of his mouth lift, which Yuze took as a sign of approval, or appraisal – whichever it was, he craved it coming from Keito.

They arrived shortly at the station, and there parted ways, for the night services to their neighbourhoods differed, and Yuze's came first. “I will be there in my best clothes,” he had told Keito just before boarding his train; “and these very heels.”

  
 

**II**

 

 The digital clock beside the bed in his flat read 23:06 when he returned. He was afloat in a placid lake of anticipation and exhaustion, so he sat on the bed and started unzipping his boots, stopping when he thought it might be a good idea to give them a good shining before putting them away for the night; he used spittle and some napkins. After placing his glossy footwear in the corner by the television set, he lay on his bed, not caring to undress the rest of the way since he would be wearing different clothes to go out tomorrow. Sleep came quickly and lasted until near noon.

 The clock, whose alarm he realised now he had forgot to set, rushed him with its 11:44, though he knew he was expected any time after noon. A vigorous morning erection pushed up his skirt, which he gathered around it, using the fabric to stroke the organ. He had done this many times before; all of the stains were on the inside, so he could continue wearing the dress out. The skirt caught a good sticky load in minutes. Relaxing then, Yuze was in danger of falling back asleep, but the feeling of semen drivelling between his thighs soon told him it was time to take a shower.

 He left his clothes on the floor in the bathroom and washed his body and hair thoroughly in the shower; then, stepping out and grabbing a towel to wrap round his thin waist, he wiped the steam from the mirror and proceeded to shave, which took nearly half the time it took him to shower, as he had to touch up various parts of his body where new hairs had appeared, though the situation did not yet justify bothering to epilate. After patting himself dry a bit more, he dropped the towel, and walked nude into his bedroom. He knew exactly what he wanted to wear to meet Keito.

 Pulling open his closet and stooping over the piles of old shirts and assorted clothes he rarely wore, he managed to locate the plastic box tucked into a corner behind a dreadful pair of jeans full of holes and withdrew it. It had been a long time since he last laid eyes on it, let alone wore it, and despite his preparatory masturbation he was now once again sporting a considerable erection. With one hand around his prick and the other on the lid, he opened the box. The blank black surfaces shimmered like marble floors in a public building. He brought it out and lay it on his unmade bed.

 It was a tight black PVC dress sealed at the front with a zipper that ran from a high tight collar. The shoulders boasted white frilled trimming, and from the under those ran two straps each into a pair of long over-elbow gloves terminating in single steel rings that went around the index fingers. The gloves were an integral part of the outfit. In addition to the zipper the front had adjustable straps and buckles for additional tightening. The whole thing flowed at the bottom into a short pleated skirt. Aroused, he frigged his prick for a while, before suddenly stopping short of ejaculation. He then took the skirt over his head and inserted his arms into the proper places, before zipping it up all the way to his Adam’s apple, and then adjusting the straps and buckles around his waist, so that it would accentuate his form and his hips.

 This part completed, he put his legs through a pair of black string panties with short white lace trimming. It was tight around his erection, and he just _had to_ rub it a little for a while. The outfit was completed by his favourite pair of boots – though, embarrassingly enough, he was too poor to afford any new pairs even if he had wanted some – and a single spiked metal collar around his neck, which at the front had a further circular ring of the sort to which a leash could be attached. He had a leash too, somewhere. _No need for that now, though,_ he thought.

 He straightened his hair and tied in up in two bunches and used hair-spray on his fringe to keep it in place, and then snacked on a small piece of hard bread he found in his refrigerator. Then he put on a black PVC coat, just as a final barrier against any unforeseen gusts of wind that might molest him, got out, locked the door and left the building. He looked at the card he brought in the coat pocket, and guessed it would take maybe half an hour to get to the location.

 The sky was pale overcast grey, and birds flew low or sat in throngs on the utility poles. He headed for the railway station.

 

**III**

 

 The front towards the cobblestone shopping street of the address he had been given was occupied by a small flower shop tended to by what looked like a very old couple. The streets were quite empty at this hour, and only a few people were moving about, most of them further away in the direction of some nameless temple whose existence he vaguely recalled from previous excursions through the area. While he had been travelling by the underground there must have fallen a rain, for the world was wet and little drops dripped from the plants in the garden of a nearby house. This was the place, but there was no sign of any activity he associated with a place like it. A narrow alley lead down on the side of the four-storey building, and down there he walked cautiously, heels clicking against the asphalt pavement. Air-conditioning units were fixed to the wall and whirred softly, and after passing a collection of rubbish in plastic bags thrown out carelessly onto the street, he saw a tiny little sign above a door.

 CLUB MASAKI. There was a little image at the end of the writing, which he took to be a boy wearing a maid’s uniform and carrying a serving platter. _This must be it_ , he thought, slightly anxious. The door opened outwards and opened onto a landing and a stair leading up to the second floor. He went. The door shut behind him. Walls were bare and painted a light green that brought him to think of apples and long lost childhood innocence, where he’d bitten into a green apple in the sun-set and seen Keito run towards the gently rolling waves of the ocean only to turn back towards him and his apple; and, standing at the threshold of existence, Keito had raised his hand and screamed something Yuze could not hear. The memories that can come back, called out of the abyss by something as simple as a mere colour, it amazed him and he was somewhat preoccupied by these thoughts as he came to the second floor door that yawned open and did not pay attention to the sounds that therefrom emanated.

 He stepped in.

 The lighting was muted. The walls were covered with dark wooden panels. Black leather sofas were set up against the wall in the left side of the room. On his immediate right there was an opening and a stair that continued up to the third floor, and beyond that, a counter and next to it a door on which was the word KITCHEN and a small round glass window. All the windows to the outside world were covered by crimson curtains which only let in a faint tinged light, like a burning apocalyptic afternoon. There were people, too, some sitting on the barstools that lined two tables on the left or up against the walls. There were two steel cages with poles in them in the centre of the room, but they were empty at the moment, and there was no music playing. All that was heard was a faint chatter. Two or three boys with long colourful coiffure were present too, one of whom lay sprawled on a table while one of the patrons stabbed his innards with his throbbing erection. The smell of sex lay heavy in the air. Another young man exited from the kitchen, tall and slender with hair green like a garden, and wholly naked save his skimpy mini-skirt that failed to even cover entirely his wet erection, and he hurried on towards the occupied tables until he halted upon seeing Yuze standing at the entrance.

 “You’re the new talent?” he asked no one at all. “Go up on your right, the first door on the left.” Yuze nodded in reply as the man went on to the table and dropped off glasses filled with some beverage.

 Yuze stayed no longer to survey the scenery and went up to the third floor. The stairs went on further up, but he could see nothing there. He was in a dark corridor with the walls painted an ashen black, the frequent doors each carrying a number in gold. He opened the first on the left.

 The guttural sounds of oral sex.

 A large hand on the back of a small young man with light brown hair in a white shirt and black trousers. A school uniform. He followed the arm and was shocked, _yes_ , shocked he definitely was, for it was _Keito_ who was having his length sucked by that youth!

 “Keito!” Yuze exclaimed. “What...”

 Keito smiled, his sharp canines visible in the corners of his mouth. “Welcome!” he said. “I’ve been expecting you!”

 The boy obviously heard them but ignored the intrusion, busy as he was. Keito didn’t seem to be distracted either. His erection stood undeterred.

 “He’s just doing what he craves, it’s nothing to worry about,” Keito said.

 “I just...,” Yuze began coyly, “never thought you were the type to let anything but a woman go down on you. You never let me touch you...”

 Keito looked a bit surprised, but maybe it was some trickery the youth did with his tongue. “You? I never even thought you...” He grimaced slightly. “... wanted to do anything! It was all a mystery to me. Maybe if you’d have caught me at the right moment, we could have dated.”

  _Dated_. Really? _Was he serious_? Yuze found it hard to believe all his advances could have been so undetectable. Maybe it was just something he was saying now, comfortable that the dream could no longer be realised. Nevertheless, Yuze’s heart rate went up a notch.

 “Don’t just stand there,” Keito said. “Get on your knees on the mattress, there,” he pointed with his left hand towards a plain bare mattress that lay near the wall. Yuze got an erection, and it was with anticipation that he would finally get to be as close to Keito as he had always wanted that he obeyed and snuck past the suckling youth and got down.

 When Yuze was in place, Keito motioned for the boy to stop sucking somehow, and he backed off. Keito’s prick glistened in the muted light, like a wet lance. The boy got up against the wall and watched as Keito knelt down next to Yuze, and lifted the latter’s skirt over his back, revealing his shaved buttocks. He stroked them gently with one hand, and reached into a small box to his side with the other, and retrieved a bottle of lubricant, from which he proceeded to squeeze out a portion just above the cleft of Yuze’s rear. It felt cold and Yuze shuddered faintly.

 “This is what you always wanted, then, isn’t it?” Keito let a finger, maybe two, massage the thick gelatinous substance around the rear entrance, and eventually, with the circuitous motions having their revolutions shrunk, he struck against the very hole. It was not hard to get in, for though it was many years since the last time Yuze had sex, he often played with a limited collection of toys. One finger was joined soon by a second, and then Yuze could hear something unfold behind him; trousers falling to the floor, a faint half-halted moan, and then, the warm tip of a penis trying to get into his arse.

 But Keito sat still to his side! He wanted to object. _It was the boy who had been sucking off Keito who was going to fuck him!_ Yuze moaned, for the youth was quite large indeed, and rough, too, so went in quite fast with little regard for Yuze’s poor bum; and Yuze was just about to say something about being taken advantage of, when Keito stuffed his mouth with his cock. It tasted of saliva (the youth’s) and something salty, it wasn’t bad at all, and it was Keito’s. Yuze forgot all and suckled like a conservative politician on the state’s teat, letting his big full lips caress with assistance from his tongue every nook and cranny of its length; it was a merry few minutes of ecstasy when he didn’t even really mind the big thing that thrust regularly into his arse.

 In, out, in out; steam-powered pistons going back and forth, the whine and sputter of heavy machinery; and then, he came, inside, with no protection! Yuze felt anxiety wash in waves over him. What if the youth had some disease? Who knew what nameless things such a sex fiend could possess? Keito’s cock was still in Yuze’s mouth, however, so he kept on sucking, trying his best to make sure Keito would be impressed with the service.

 Then he felt something cold at his rear, something wet and slimy, a finger going in, and then something larger, that moved. He felt the coldness spread through his nether regions, a sudden winter coming out of nowhere. It felt like an eel, or something similar. As if it swam into his bowels. Something squirmed at his rear, and then vanished. His sphincter closed around it.

 He had to spit out Keito’s cock. “What the fuck you put in me?” he asked.

 The youth sat at his rear, like a worshipful monk surveying his own temple. His face was a blank post-ejaculatory stillness, and he gave no answer. His lips remained sealed. Yuze looked up at Keito with an accusatory glare.

 “Don’t worry,” Keito replied. “It will be all right. It will all be all right.” He patted Yuze’s head and guided his mouth back over the cock, Yuze’s big soft lips closing around it, the warm glans scraping against the roof of his mouth. He took it deeper, wanting to feel it against the back of his throat. He gagged, coughed, but kept it in his mouth.

 Keito grimaced with pleasure as the pharynx tightened around his cock. “Good boy,” he said, “you’re a good little whore, aren’t you? You’ll do what is demanded of you?” Yuze nodded, not sure why, but his thoughts and considerations seemed to take second place to some other primal urge, whose fire burned now brighter than ever before. “Yes, I’m almost there...” And thrusting deep into Yuze’s mouth, he came. Yuze coughed again, gagged, but it went down his gullet like it was nothing new, as if he had been sucking and eating semen for years.

 Yuze yelped.

 A plug was roughly stuffed up his rear, its rounded conical shape burrowing in until it sealed shut his rectum, keeping the ejaculate and whatever else inside, trapped like prisoners in some awful warm slimy mine.

 Keito slapped his buttocks. “Now, get up and go down stairs,” he said. “There are customers there. Drinks will be placed on the table next to the kitchen door; take them and hand them out to the tables with the right numbers. It’s not a challenge. Even you should be able to do that in your _current state_. Right? Get on with it.” He slapped Yuze’s buttocks again, open palm across them both. Then he flipped down the skirt over them.

 Yuze got up from his knees, trembling slightly after the rough fucking. His prick was growing erect again, but he was sure the customers of an establishment of this sort would not be put off by that. Somehow, he didn’t care too much. He left the room. Keito closed the door after he did so.

 

**IV**

 

 Some music played, a faint electronic nausea. More people had arrived since he had gone upstairs, sitting at the tables, waiting. At one of the tables a cute boy was seated underneath, his head moving up and down, fellating, his blue voluminously teased hair bobbing, rubbing against the underside. Yuze looked to his left, and saw, as Keito had told, that drinks stood upon a golden serving platter, pleading for his touch. Since he was not skilled in the secrets of being a waiter, he had to carry the platter with two hands, and inelegantly placed it on the table where they were destined and moved them off.

 One of the men at the table in the group with their faces half obscured by strange masks, anonymous salarymen, laughed at his way of handling the drinks. “You don’t look to be too good at that,” he said. “Try this, instead.” His cock stood half hard out of his trousers, protruding past the zipper, and he grabbed at it, tugging leisurely.

 Yuze got on his knees, crawled in under the table, and without thinking of anything at all – as if he was compelled by a strange force outside of his own mind – took the cock in his mouth. It was moist, smelled of sweat and tasted salty with a hint of urine. He let his tongue rub against the slit in the glans, and the man patted his head approvingly.

 A finger reached in under the skirt of his dress, caressed the back of his testicles and then slid upwards over the perineum, touching the base of the plug. “What’s this?” asked the man to whom the finger belonged, whom Yuze couldn’t see. “A buttplug?” He pinched the base, twisted it and popped it out. “Those things will ruin you, you know.” His finger rubbed along Yuze’s moist, retracting rim, before entering the hole with ease. Soon that lone finger was joined by a brother, and about the time the man whose cock he sucked released a load of come in his mouth (which he dutifully swallowed), the man with the feely fingers repositioned him so that his rear protruded from underneath the table, and entered his anal cavity harshly.

 Yuze’s hands jerked the erect cocks of seated customers on either side, while he sucked away at another one, after the relieved one had moved away; another made use of his rear. But as they finished their drinks, they thought the table was cumbersome, it seemed from what little words they exchanged, and after the current ones had come to a spend, they resolved to find a better locality to continue their indulgences. They led Yuze, with semen smeared across his face (once he felt it start sliding down his cheek he wiped it off with a finger and swallowed it, too) and some leaking out of his bum, down a stair, downwards some floor, into the underground, into a room with walls covered in black velveteen hangings, and a black square platform in the middle on which was erected a cold steel stocks. In this he was locked, head and arms, and his skirt was flipped up, and they continued what they had started. How many of them there were he didn’t know, and soon everything was a sequence of distorted dreamy images accompanied by rhythmical smacking and now and then muted chatter and laughs, and copious volumes of semen ejected as if from an active shield volcano. One reached climax, and was replaced by another; they seemed to have some incredibly persistent sexual appetite, for in a few minutes most of them were again sporting erections and were soon after ready for another go. Half a dozen, maybe more, they had to be; but he didn’t care; his arse began to feel sore, but still he did not really mind. Had he had more presence of mind just then he would’ve thought this very odd and uncharacteristic, but all was a semen-coated dizzying sexual haze.

 Eventually he must’ve fallen asleep, exhausted from the vicious beating his body had taken, the copious amounts of ejaculate he must have swallowed. He woke up, free from the stocks, still in his dress and boots (though they were all covered in the white sticky stains of dried semen, and he smelled bad), on the floor next to the platform. The stocks, it seemed, had been removed whenever they had been finished with him.

 He lay there for a while, and found a big smear of some semen still not dried, scooped it up with a finger and ate it, lapping it up as good as he could. _What has gotten into me?_ he wondered. Whatever it was, it was beyond his control, so it was best just to run with it, to keep pace.

 He rose up from the floor. Felt around his body, to make sure it was whole; which it, thankfully, was. Semen had flowed down from his bottom along the inside of his thighs into his shoes and dried. The door to the room was unlocked, and he departed forthwith, moving uneasily through these uncharted lands. At one end of the corridor was a door – a wall of solid concrete at the other – so he opened it.

 It was a big office. Walls lined with bookshelves, crowded with volumes of all sorts, some, it would seem, binders of paperwork, others clearly literature, fiction and non-fiction alike. The shelves were dark teak, and right ahead of him was a chair facing a desk, turned away from him; the chair had a very high back crowned by a golden crest that recalled some ancient European nobleman’s gaudy jewellery. The door closed behind him, and immediately the chair swung around. Someone was sitting there, whom he had not noticed.

 “Ah,” said the man, “you come at just the right time. I’m just about to spend.”

 Only now did Yuze notice that the man was frigging his erection, and continued to do so despite the interruption. He was a lean man (almost looking underfed, his ribs clearly showing), tall and handsome, with long red hair teased up at the back like a peacock’s plumage and an oblique fringe cut above a pair of deep hazel eyes. The crimson skirt was curled up at the front to reveal his penis, and he wore a pair of red and black striped stockings connected to something under the skirt with garters. His cock was perky, inclined upwards slightly, somewhat thinner than Yuze’s own and quite long; the head was like the conical nose of an older model Shinkansen train; the colour of the entire length and the exposed glans at the very tip were curiously pale.

 “You want it, right?” he asked. “I am Takashi Kisaragi, the manager of this series of establishments. I know you want it, but there’s one thing first. A little surprise that I have for you.”

 “Oh?” was all Yuze managed to let out.

 “You can come on out, now,” Kisaragi said, rotating his chair slightly, facing another door to the side.

 “Keito!” Yuze exclaimed affectionately. The memory of the seeming betrayal and trickery was forgotten now. Keito stepped out of the small black closet with small reluctant steps. His feet were bare, and he wore strange attire; like a swimsuit, red and shiny – maybe latex, Yuze thought – with black-lined openings for his nipples, and a short frill at hip-height resembling some vestigial skirt; his cock and testes were encased in an extension at the front, which appeared to squeeze the organ tightly.

 Keito’s face flushed red when he saw Yuze. “You’re still here?” he said uneasily. Then he saw how filthy Yuze was, and seemed satisfied enough with the answer that gave. He nodded. A red ribbon flopped between the waves of his red and black teased coiffure. He cupped embarrassed his clothed erection.

 “Keito,” said Mr. Kisaragi, “turn around and get on your knees.”

 “Yes,” Keito replied.

 “Yes, _what_?”

 “Yes, master.”

 “Good.” Mr. Kisaragi stroked his erection slowly now.

 Keito fell onto his knees on the floor between Yuze and Mr. Kisaragi’s chair. His outfit had another of those black-lined openings for his anus, and Yuze could see the flat flared back end of a plug.

 Kisaragi rose up from his chair, moved over to Keito, knelt down and grabbed the plug, withdrawing it from the hole with a twist. “Try him,” Kisaragi said, looking at Yuze. “Yours hasn’t gotten much attention for a while, it seems, from the way it stands.”

 Yuze looked down. Indeed, it stood. The shiny black skirt had folded upwards without him even noticing, and his erection was visible to all. He felt shame and arousal simultaneously.

 Kisaragi threw the plug on the floor next to him, and it rolled, leaving a wet trace. “See,” Kisaragi said, “how the hole beckons you?” He slipped in one of his long red-nailed fingers, teasing the raised edge of the aperture and its dark skin and the scattered short black hairs. Yuze moved closer, knelt behind Keito and pointed his cock downwards, probing the entrance. Keito closed his eyes and seemed to be elsewhere in his mind, trying, perhaps, to escape the shame. It amused Yuze how Keito had seen it as perfectly natural to fuck him, yet now that the roles were reversed, it seemed awkward. Not only did it amuse him – it aroused him even further, egged him on; so he took a steady grip of Keito’s midriff and forced his cock in. The hole was still wet and slippery with the lubrication gel used to insert the plug – whenever that had been done – but still, it was obviously not a pain-free insertion to Keito, as evidenced by his grimacing and queer shrill moans.

 By this time, Kisaragi had turned away, heading back to his chair, but he must have recognised the sounds, for he said: “Fuck away now; I’ll observe your performance with relish.”

 Yuze wormed his cock all the way into Keito’s anus, and apparently too soon for Keito’s comfort began pulling out again. The feeling of that anus pulling, sucking him, almost brought Yuze to spend right then and there, but he managed to hold back. Keito’s noise had been reduced to little expectant pants by the time Yuze had retrieved most of his shaft, and Keito seemed to shiver with delight when the cock began pushing back inside him. Thus they fucked, picking up speed as Yuze’s passion rose and Keito began moving his hips, all the while Kisaragi looked on from his chair stroking his big erection.

 Keito was reaching behind himself, reaching for Yuze – he wanted to be turned around, Yuze thought, and did this for him, pulling out all the way only to help Keito reposition himself. Now they faced each other, and they kissed, thrusting tongues in each other’s mouths. Yuze held up Keito’s legs under the knees and reëntered carelessly, which seemed to cause Keito some pain, but Keito did not whine too long. Yuze was impaling Keito’s upturned bottom now – the missionary position, it was called, not exclusive to hetero couplings, though Yuze vaguely wished he were on the bottom.

 Keito was the first to spend, sending a few streams of sticky semen over his own belly and chest; the sight of this brought Yuze closer to climax. Suddenly, Yuze felt hands on his hips, and he noted that Kisaragi’s chair was empty. He’d come to join in.

 Mr. Kisaragi’s cock felt much bigger than it had looked from afar; Yuze feared it would tear him apart as it entered without any lube. It hurt, but the pain was sudden and gone, and he had ejaculated voluminously inside Keito. However, Yuze could not retrieve himself from the man’s rectum as Kisaragi drove his massive stake in and out of his rump – and unbelievably, he was getting hard again!

 He found difficulty in moving his lower body of his own accord now; he merely began licking and nibbling Keito’s nipples and neck and ears and lips; Kisaragi fucked Keito through him, whilst fucking him.

 The length of that cock was worrisome; Yuze was afraid to bring a palm to his gut where he felt strange – he was sure he would feel the bulge of Mr. Kisaragi inside him. Perversely, he squirmed in a vain attempt to feel the organ with certainty as his own cock entered Keito at odd angles.

 Keito had tears on his face, in his eyes, but his mouth did not open; he seemed to be looking down at Yuze’s abdomen, which contracted to power each thrust, and at his own encased and yet so very exposed prick. Yuze grabbed it, swivelled it in his hand to torment him further, taking pleasure in his expression.

 Suddenly Mr. Kisaragi unleashed a torrent of come deep inside Yuze, grunting as he continued to thrust. Yuze could feel the cock throbbing in his anus, seeming to ejaculate non-stop; he felt full, and the overflow on his thighs and balls; and as that cock continued to guide him with its thrusts, up inside him as though he were a sock-puppet, he came again inside Keito, and Keito loosed a short, sharp cry which quickly dwindled to panting.

 Kisaragi pulled out then, though Yuze hadn’t felt him go soft at all, and his insides stuck to him, pleading to have him back, but to no avail. When his arsehole had given up the tug-of-war it burned, abused and utterly defeated. And Yuze’s deflating prick had slipped out of Keito without him noticing. Yuze turned, then moved aside to let Keito behold the anomaly.

 Mr. Kisaragi’s long cock had grown fatter, throbbing with bulging veins, appearing far from spent. Yuze feared it, and at the same time wanted to suck it dry, devour it.

 “It was a good fuck, wasn’t it?” Kisaragi asked rhetorically. “You two are my employés, and should pay your respects appropriately.”

 Moving over on his knees, Yuze felt certain of what was required of him. He brought his lips to the side of the meaty shaft, kissing it, and began to lick it, casting Keito an inviting sidelong glance. His old friend was not too slow to respond by coming over to the other side of the cock.

 With their lips and tongues they worshipped it awhile. When Yuze was the one to fit the glans in his mouth, though his jaw felt close to unhinging, he absurdly imagined for an instant that he had won a competition. But hadn’t he? He was rewarded, after all, with a lot of oddly sweet smegma, pieces of which he swallowed whenever they came loose from his suction and tongue-washing.

 Kisaragi giggled, seeming pleased. Yuze had begun bobbing and turning his head, trying to engulf the organ further, and noticing that Keito was nibbling and sucking their boss’s scrotum. Everyone has a part to play, his own allotment of labour to accomplish, Yuze thought. Then his cheeks filled with a warm, thick sea.

 The come drivelled out of his mouth onto Keito’s head, there was so much of it; he tried to swallow as much as he could, but was not fast enough, began gagging. He turned away to cough at the floor. After a moment he looked back to see Keito savouring the slow after-spend, his lips wrapped round the tip of the glans and cheeks sunken from suction.

 Kisaragi pushed him gently off and said, “Now we’ve a group of paying customers waiting in that room in the basement. You know the one, Keito. Go there with Yuze. I’m sure they can’t wait much longer.”

 Yuze had stood before Keito could, and allowed himself to be led.

 

**V**

 

Black hangings covered the walls. The floor was smooth, poured concrete illumined by an electric chandelier, and on the two pieces of furniture present – a couch with ripped brown upholstery and an equally used-looking recliner – sat three men, appearing to be interrupted in some conversation by Keito’s and Yuze’s arrival. The man who sat on the recliner was quite tall, slightly chubby and bearded with close-cropped hair, wearing a sweat-stained white tank-top; the other two on the sofa at least looked shaven, and thinner though not younger. All three wore sunglasses.

 The bearded one beamed. “It’s about time,” he said. “Look, the whores arrived. What’d I tell you? Pathetic girlish young men – and you don’t even have to use a condom.”

 One of the men on the couch, whose fringe was long, all the layered hair straightened and dyed blonde, looked at the newcomers and said: “Very pretty men, as you said. I’ll trust you from now on, Tatsu-sama.”

 “Well, let’s see what you can do!” said the plainer man next to the one who spoke prior. He unbuckled his belt and lowered his grey suit trousers to reveal a big erect cock pointed at Yuze. The member was almost as grey as the suit, its base nestled in a greying forest. “Come on, suck it.”

 This was Yuze’s job now – and even if it wasn’t, something deep inside him thirsted for the stranger’s semen – so he went to the couch and got on his knees, placed his hands on the man’s knees, and began licking the organ. It tasted of soap, so clean it was. _Too clean_ , Yuze thought. He went on seeing the promise of a lot of semen from the man’s fuzzy balls if he did a good job.

 “This one’s good,” said the plain man. Then the fat one called to Keito, saying: “Don’t just stand there. You have to take care of this.” He unleashed his cock in much the same manner as the other – both wore suit pants. This organ was bigger, at least seventeen centimetres long, Yuze guessed when he saw it to his side; very thick, too. Keito soon arrived in his periphery to tend to it, and Yuze found himself wishing they could trade, for that cock had much more colour and musk. _I bet that brown thing tastes delicious._

 He sucked on what he had. The blonde had taken his cock out, too, and was stroking it, watching him. Yuze thought of reaching for it, but decided the man would shove it in his face or hand when he was ready. And as soon as the plain man ejaculated bitter slime in Yuze’s mouth, which did not take long, the cock which he’d waited for was pressing his cheek. Yuze was glad to let it in his mouth; and as he did so, he continued stroking the other on the couch, hoping to get him hard again quickly.

 But neither man’s member quite compared to the mammoth thing which now swam in Keito’s throat. Keito gagged, vomited a little, but the bearded man kept on fucking his throat. The blonde man’s cock was ringed with smegma, which Yuze swallowed as it came off in his mouth whilst he sucked. The plain man, hard again, wrested his cock from Yuze’s grip and stood up, got behind him.

 In a moment Yuze felt that hot, veined organ slipping under the back of his g-string, finding his anus; it was going in without lubrication. Yuze braced himself for the intrusion even as he moved his head to and fro on a cock, like an automated masturbation toy – yes, his mouth was an artificial cunt now.

 While the plain man broke through his anus, Yuze could hear Keito gulping down some enormous spend. “Drink it all,” the bearded one said.

 Idly, Yuze hoped the man’s reservoir would soon refill. He almost didn’t notice when the blonde spent in his mouth; he swallowed the semen and resumed licking the soft organ, for it was never good to have them soft for long. Meanwhile, his rectum began to be pummelled.

 Keito moaned. The fat man now held him upside-down and thrust his tongue in his anus, preparing it for when he again became hard. The plain man squeezed Yuze’s hips, thrusting in and out of him, and the blonde grew hard in his mouth, so that Yuze soon returned to sucking a rigid cock. When the cock in Yuze’s arse released a load of semen, he let it slip out, and turned round on his hands and knees to suck it, and welcome the other’s cock into his rear.

 Now Keito sat on the bearded one’s lap, facing him, taking his big cock into his wet arsehole. Yuze gave himself up to the push and pull of the men with their organs in either end of him, till they both came again, almost simultaneously. Then the blonde pulled Yuze’s cock – throbbing and untended – back between his thighs, and jerked it for a moment before lifting Yuze’s lower body up to put it in his mouth – now only Yuze’s palms touched the concrete floor.

 “Hey, that’s not fair,” complained the plain man, who soon contented himself to eat out Yuze’s semen-filled arse.

 Yuze’s arms, stretched as they were to the floor, trembled not just from their share of his weight. From this position, he could not even see Keito, but he heard him; Keito was being impaled repeatedly on that big brown organ.

 The door opened. A young man in a small plastic dress interrupted them, saying, “I am here for Yuze. We must prepare him for another client. I’m sorry. I’ll fill in for him as soon as he is brought where he needs to be.”

 Letting Yuze’s cock slip out of his mouth, the blonde responded, somewhat regretfully: “Which one is Yuze?”

 The newcomer answered him with two steps and a pointing finger.

 “Just my luck. Well, it’ll have to do. It’s for the good of this establishment, isn’t it? He’s going to a higher bidder.”

  _Just my luck,_ thought Yuze, sensing the loss of his chance with that dirty appendage on which Keito still sat. He glanced longingly in that direction as his bum touched the floor; then he got to his feet, stood taller than the young man who proceeded to lead him out into the narrow, brick-lined cellar corridors.

 They had not gone far when they were confronted with two muscular, foreign-looking men. One of them licked his furry lips at the sight of Yuze, and said something in an unrecognised tongue. The boy who’d escorted Yuze said, “These men are from the Netherlands, I think. They have come with a job offer from there, which the manager of this place has found you quite suited for. Go with them. I have to give those well-dressed gentlemen what I promised.” He turned back. The foreigners closed in on Yuze, predatory.

  _This isn’t right,_ he thought. _I don’t want to leave Japan. I don’t want to leave Keito._ But before he could even protest, he found a cloth pressed against his face, wet with something whose smell burned his nose and put him to sleep.

 

**VI**

 

Complete darkness was all there was even when he woke up; for a while he thought, depressingly, that he had died, for the silence was immense. But Yuze soon heard something, and felt even more, when whatever he was in seemed to incline to one side. Padding had been added, Styrofoam loosely packed it seemed, to protect him, as the fragile cargo he was, on his journey. He twisted slightly. His legs and arms were bound up, and something had been inserted into his anus, most likely a plug, and some kind of blindfold was secured onto his head; this fitting, it seemed, contained something that went into his mouth, like a mouth-plug, which he found that if he sucked, would deliver something sweet and tasteful which quickly satisfied his hunger for quite a long time.

 He wasn’t sure how long a time the trip took – most of the time it was quiet, and he found himself sleeping. Other times, the sheer lack of sensory input meant that it almost felt the same thing. He gradually grew to ignore the uncomfortable position of his arms and legs. For a period, the temperature grew intermittently warm and cold; perhaps he was in the goods compartment of some aeroplane. Maybe it had been two days – he had never once felt the urge to pee, but it was not until, near the end of the journey, that he felt during one of the crates shifts that there was obviously something like a catheter to take care of such things.

 Most of the time was spent moving – one way or the other – but he finally began to sense some approaching revelation when the crate had been still for what seemed to be hours. It was no warehouse, he knew, for there was none of the distant clamour and the resounding echoes of a big space where forklifts moved to and fro like antsy dogs. Yuze found his spatial awareness seemed to have grown more acute during the days of total isolation in the dark. Mayhap he had fallen asleep then, for he did not remember anything more until the splintering of wood and the vague hint of fresh air (though, since he had not asphyxiated, he recognised that the crate must have had some kind of ventilation). He heard voices chatting in an unknown tongue, coarse and harsh male voices, before long the Styrofoam was brushed aside, and he felt air rushing against his skin, and something was fastened to his collar. They must be talking about, or to him, and they soon tugged at his leash just fastened, and he stood up. He was naked except the stuff that covered his eyes and mouth; a current of wind stroked his thin shape.

 A tug came from his penis, as someone dragged slowly out the catheter from his cock, which thankfully did not stand at this inopportune time. While the situation was not ideal, his last reflection made hope that there would be a lot of dick to suck and fuck.

 They tugged at his leash anew, so he climbed over the edge of the crate (which he at first bumped into), and then followed their directions. He was taken to a room, where they removed the things fitted to his head; blindfold last. He noted that when it was removed, it seemed that his face was still as hair-free as a dream, and he felt reassured by this, though he knew not why it was; he had tried some methods that were not too expensive, but they could not entirely stop the hair returning, but now – it was as if the unsightly facial hairs had completely fallen out.

 After they removed the blind-fold, the men left the room before he had a chance to look at them. The room was empty, with red-pink plastic carpet (easy to clean), a large mirror on the shorter wall to his right, and a table along the wall straight ahead. On this lay some clothes. He wondered in passing what had happened to his old outfit – he had paid quite a bit for it, and liked it very much. He remembered the day he had bought it, four years before; how his cock had stood at the mere sight; he hoped it was still back in Japan, and that he would get it back.

 A small container of non-petroleum based lubricant was placed next to the outfit (should he have any trouble donning it). He unfolded the outfit; a burgundy red maids dress with a white low-set apron, all latex, with a black buckled PVC corset that was, presumably, to go on top of the dress; gloves up to near the shoulders, and a pair of stockings and garter belt of latex. A pair of knee-high boots, with high chunky heels, steeply inclined, lay under the rest. He got a whiff of his odour – he had not showered for four days, and reeked of sweat and slightly of urine, from all that semen that had been sprayed over him – but apparently no one minded that he smelt, so he got on with the dressing. The stockings proved somewhat reluctant to slide on, and required he apply some of the lubricant onto his legs, before they would slip up easily. While doing so, he noticed that the lower reaches of his legs, below the knee, were equally devoid of hair as his face; and this was verily a new development, as the hair down there had always been terribly stubborn.

 After he had donned most of the outfit, there was a further maid-headband that he put on his head, and puffed up as much as he could by hand the rear of his coiffure. He connected the garters, and then was done. Then he waited.

 Before too long, there came a knock, and a man entered the room. He was as tall as a door frame, and his skin as black as ebon. His upper body was shirtless, ripped with imposing muscles; glistening with little droplets of sweat; the arms thicker than Yuze’s thighs. He did not speak, but took hold of Yuze’s leash and dragged him with him to another room; Yuze reasoned he must be a staffer, assigned to handle the new arrivals. The black man’s hair was messy but not cut extremely short; long enough that, when he walked through a door, his hair scraped the lintel. Yuze walked stilted in the steeply angled boots.

 He sat down on a sofa along the long wall of a smaller room, where the lamps cast a sharp neon-pink glow, meant to set some Neuromancer-futuristic brothel mood. Well seated, the man unbuttoned his grey suit-trousers and pulled down them to his ankles. His cock was as large as the rest of him might hint; and though Yuze had heard it was an expression of racist expectations to suggest all men dark of skin had enormous cocks, this one sported such a magnanimous member indeed; chances were, it was that thing he had been selected for. But such mindful thoughts were long gone, when the cock inflated rapidly and his desire exploded.

 “You know how to suck, right?” the man said in Japanese. Yuze was surprised, for his accent wasn’t bad either; he must have lived or worked in Japan for a while. He frigged that gigantic length, like a cock-shaped chocolate candy; Yuze had seen those in the past, at fertility festivals, and knew they were good; so he was not long hesitant to embrace that dark crest in his mouth. Under the foreskin, there was salty delicious smegma he worked hard with his tongue to loosen, and swallowed with urgency; and then he began in earnest to suck that limb; its dry skin, coarse in places from over-use, soon bathed in his saliva, mixing up that wondrous taste of stale sweat, that masculine musk. His left gloved hand grappled the stem of the cock, and his right cupped the balls; big and full they felt in his hand, like huge twin grapes.

 “It’s so big...” Yuze said, letting it slip out for a while, then kissing its bald head.

 “Yes,” the man said with a satisfied smile, “now, get on up here and take this in your hole.”

 He grabbed his dick and slapped it. Flopped, but held steady. Yuze stood, moved forward, putting one knee on either side of the man’s thighs. Then he reached with one of his hands towards his buttocks, gripped the plug that they had inserted prior to the trip, and pulled it out, slowly, and when it came loose he let it fall down onto the floor. His anus felt empty and exposed, eager for a fill.

 Yuze reached down for the cock with his left hand, found it, and aimed its tip for his hole, then lowered himself down onto it; taking only the very tip in. It was wonderful to feel how his arse-lips parted and embraced the head of the snake; the man began to move to and fro, but did not shove it in deeply very quickly. Yuze, however, wanted to feel the man within his insides, so pressed himself slowly down, until he felt how he hit the sack at the base. He leaned backwards, hands on the man’s knees, and moved up and down.

 The cock made a bulge on his belly every time it was inserted fully and he kept himself in that position; the man seemed to like that, he pressed his hand against it through the maid outfit and laughed. “Shit,” he said, “you’re one eager fucker.”

 Yuze’s cock flopped and leaked, stimulated as the skirt rose and fell.

 “Do you want me to come all the way up there?” the man asked. Yuze received another thrust, and the man chuckled again as he felt the belly bulge.

 “Ah,” Yuze moaned, “spray my insides with your seed! Fill my entrails!” Yuze’s eyes rolled; the man’s thrusts became quicker, more powerful, working themselves up towards a peak. In Yuze’s head his pulse rose with each thrust, he drooled, his mind wandered off; then the man came.

 “Fuck!” he exclaimed.

 “I can feel it convulsing and coming inside of me!” Yuze said. “I’ve never been fucked so good before!”

 Of course, until a few days ago, he had not had much sex at all, so it wasn’t as impressive as it might have been otherwise; but Yuze was not in a position for coherent and rational evaluation of situations. White foam leaked out of Yuze’s cock in small amounts under the skirt; the man began to pull out.

 “No, don’t pull it out, I want to keep it inside longer...!” It had lost some of its girth and rigidity, but was still a prodigious member, no doubt about it.

 “We have something ever better in store for you.”

 The cock slipped out of his arse.

 Yuze got up and waited.

 The man reached off to the side of the sofa, where he found some tissue, and wiped his cock clean. Then he stuffed it back into his underwear, pulled up his trousers; Yuze’s hole felt eerily empty again; he felt some semen – or whatever it was – drop out of it.

 “This place is newly set up,” the man said, taking hold of the end of Yuze’s leash. “And we’re a bit short on staff and supplies and everything. And the most important supply, of course, is the animal that makes this all possible. This parasite – I’m sure you know of it – has some rather peculiar life-habits. We don’t know where it comes from, except that it is not from earth. Despite the extra-terrestrial origin, however, it interacts in a very unusual fashion with human males. It has positive effects; it releases an enzyme, it seems, from what little we know, which somehow appears to target infection vectors of all sorts, and seems capable of fomenting cell-repair and cleaning out junk DNA. We haven’t studied this in detail, of course. The other effect of the parasite, is, of course, an extreme desire for cock and semen and everything sexual in that direction. This effect is most pronounced in individuals with pre-existing homosexual inclinations, not unexpectedly, though it manifests also in avowed heterosexuals to a lesser degree. It completely destroys any sexual inhibition.” The man smiled. Then he opened the door, and lead Yuze out into the corridor.

 “It’s a very curious organism. It grows slowly, feeding on semen. Maybe there was some truth to those ideas about semen as the nectar of life... Well, there certainly is truth to them as regards our little wormy friends. But do you know how they reproduce? This is the really interesting part. It seems that they need human males to replicate, too. We assume that, wherever they are originally from, they used some other species in this way, possibly multiple species used as necessary, which would explain why they adapt to humans with such ease.”

 They arrived at a lift. The man called it, and they entered; he pressed the button for the basement.

 “The species goes through a number of odd phases. The very first phase, which can last up to five years, is the parasitic worm you have been acquainted with. They then enter a sudden phase of rapid growth, reaching a length of up to three, even four metres and a girth greater than my biceps.” He flashed his muscles with pride and smiled.

 “But the really curious thing is the third and ultimate phase; here, three or four of the segmented larger worms will attach themselves to one another, and gradually form a strange hide covering their collective bodies, like a shared cocoon. Within this they undergo an astonishing metamorphosis. When they emerge, after about one month, they have formed a central body, a rounded thing which bears some similarity to an octopus body, covered with a moist hide that oozes strange alien ichor that lubricates the skin. They sport tentacles, twenty or more, which grow in size, and are as thick and muscular as a large python. Each of them appear to be sexual organs; and the beasts produce eggs, which hatch into the small, young spawn. The tips of the tentacles appear to consist of soft tissues which the animal is able to manipulate and alter the shape and purpose of as needed. Truly, these are remarkable animals.

 “Since you so diligently took my great cock,” he grinned and squinted with one eye, “I’m sure that this is the position most suited to you. You’ll spend some time down here, in the breeding chamber.”

 The door opened. Beyond it, there was only darkness. The wood-coloured plastic of the lift and the fluorescent light seemed welcoming compared to the dark. It felt cold, too. But as master says, so you do; Yuze walked out of the lift. The floor was covered in strange puddles of water and something more reflective.

 “I’m sure you will enjoy it down here.” The man did a mock salute, then clicked a button; the lift doors closed.

 It was dark now; but his eyes quickly adjusted to the light. And there, in the dark beyond the reaches of his eyes, there was a faint, wet sound, the slithering of unseen shapes, moving tumultuously, sickly tumbling, flopping in the moistness. Maybe there were more than one of the things in the room; he didn’t know. He took a cautious step forwards, then another; the floor was concrete, and it seemed it had at one time been an underground car park.

 A lamp shone around a corner, on the side of a concrete supporting pillar; in its light bathed the disgusting beast, it’s bloated shape shifting like a rotting wedding cake, brown-grey, mottled surface full of what looked like boils and odd craters from which spurted at intermittent frequencies a green-yellow ichor.

 He moved closer towards it, not sure why, spurred onwards by some peculiar desire, that burning fire within. As he got closer, it stopped moving. Maybe it had eyes, but he didn’t see any; maybe they were small and black and hidden somewhere under the mess of the tentacles. They looked like wet slippery rubber pipes where it laid still. He reached out with his gloved hand to touch it.

 It pulsated vividly; muscular vibrations seemed to flow in odd patterns which he sensed in his fingers. The thing moved suddenly, shifting some of its tentacles away; revealing the body. Yes, there were eyes; and that wasn’t all, for in the middle of a strange little opening protruded an enormous phallic organ, even greater than that of the man upstairs; it’s top was angled in a strange way, with a slightly slanted surface that made Yuze think of a turtle’s cock. The tentacles whirled off to the side, forming a funnel around the phallus. Oh, he wanted to feel that huge thing inside of him!

 He turned his arse towards it, and backed up until he felt it slide against one of his buttocks, warm and slimy. Covered in slick slime, as he angled it right, it went in with little resistance; after he had taken that big cock earlier, he was well-prepared for this organ, slightly larger though it was. He took it to the moist, wet base; the tentacles swirled around him; one of them attached itself to his cock. It felt like small electric shocks were administered.

 One of the tentacle tips approached his mouth, which he opened for it; he saw it glisten in the limited light. It went in; tasted good, the soft slime gathering on his tongue. From the back of the tentacle, just outside of mouth, he saw two thinner tendrils spurt out, and they went up his nose; he felt them moving in his sinus, down the back of his throat, tickling their way down; he coughed a little. For a brief instance he couldn’t breathe, but then all was fine; and then the bigger end of the tentacle slipped down his throat, and his oesophagus as well. It seemed the extensions up through his nose were to make sure he could breathe.

 The big thing up his arse twisted impatiently; and the myriad of tentacles wrapped themselves around him, making him wet with their ichor. To surrender to the tentacle monster was the most wondrous thing indeed; the sucking and the electric pulses down at his cock soon produced an ejaculation. The tentacle stirred inside his stomach, and something else was moving down in his bowels, moving upwards, shifting inside. It was a strange electrifying sensation, that, too, and he soon came again.

 He passed out due to exhaustion after coming a seventh time.

 

**VII**

 

 When he came to again, his belly was bloated. He knew he was pregnant with the alien spawn; and it felt great. A thinner, semi-transparent tube, vanished up his arse where he sat, and he saw the line of eggs queuing to be deposited inside through it. The thin tendrils up his nose were still there; he realised why they were still present after he touched his cock under the skirt, aroused with all that was going on, and a second tube appeared and prodded his lips. He opened his mouth, and it rushed for his oesophagus and disappeared down his gullet. He saw (he was still near to the exposed bulb on the wall) how at first flowed some green slime through the tube, and then came the eggs. They were quite small, about the size and consistency of eyeballs. They’d fill his stomach, too! He didn’t know what the alien creature had done to him to make his stomach a hospitable place for eggs, but whatever it was, it was probably permanent, a more definitive and thorough metamorphosis of the sort the young worms effected on their own... He’d have to subsist on semen... maybe he wouldn’t age, this way... That was, frankly, a fair trade-off; especially since he had always wanted to suck cock anyway, only the fear of the inevitable sexually transmittable infections and all that... _but what would Keito think_? Perhaps he would understand his predicament...

 The ovipositors pulled out. He was full.

 He felt quite tired, and leaned his head onto one of the still tentacles, and fell asleep.

 He dreamt a nightmare; the worms inside him were moving within, preparing to eat him from the inside out, like the larvae of that disgusting wasp injected into poor unsuspecting tarantulas. When he woke up, he was still wrapped in tentacles and couldn’t see anything; one of them was attached to his cock, he felt, and another soon fucked his mouth. It was a constant teetering on the brink of orgasm, and for three days he was kept that way, until the eggs in his belly began to stir, ready to hatch and be born. They had bloated quite a bit further since they had been injected.

 Then he found himself gently ejected by the creature, laid on his back on the concrete floor nearby. The big bulb-like stub end of a tentacle that had kept his anus plugged up during the pregnancy, preventing any accidental escape, deflated and retracted.

 “My babies...” He pulled his legs up, held them there with his arms, and began to push. The myriad of life inside shifted and crawled. Some of the slime leaked out of his dilated arse, and then, a big moving clutch of the little worms. He couldn’t see much of it, but he heard their soft, squeaky sounds as they disentangled and moved off in the dark (something seemed to attract them far away in the room, likely some feeding station set up to collect them all as they were born, for future use). He pushed more, and still others erupted out of his arse. Meanwhile, he felt some began to crawl up his throat, and was thankful that the breathing tubes were still inserted; a large number crawled up in a big batch, and he felt them finally come past the back of his throat and slither over his tongue. He opened his mouth and let the babies crawl their way towards whatever in the dark; he felt sad they were leaving him without letting him care and nurture for them...

 Eventually the trickle of newly hatched worms stopped; there had been a lot less in his stomach, so it stopped there first. Eventually they ceasing coming out of his arse as well. His belly was now back to its normal flat self; but there were still the fragmented remains of the egg-shells (though the young seemed to eat some of them) he needed to get out; so he squatted on the floor and pushed until a reasonable amount of discarded egg fragments (soft and pliable, still) mixed with the slime had came out.

 Suddenly he bathed in the light of an electric torch. He couldn’t see from where it came, but a voice soon echoed through the damp underground room.

 “Come with me, you’ve got visitors.”

 Yuze got up and followed the light to the lift. He had some of the strange slime dripping down his shoes still. Nothing mattered.

 “That was a pretty big clutch,” the man said approvingly, “that you managed to produce. You’re good at this.” He smiled. Yuze nodded in reply.

 They were back on one of the upper floors, and after the darkness, the light was almost unbearable, and took some getting used to. He couldn’t see much, but he was led into a room much like one of the service rooms back in the Tokyo locale. Seated on the sofa, sipping tea, was Keito, all dolled up; pencilled eyebrows, thick mascara, black lipstick; wearing a tight black sleeveless coat (frills at the shoulders) that skimpily just barely covered his sex secured with three buckles around the waist; long latex gloves to the elbows and thigh-high platform boots (chunky heeled, of course) to match. He also wore a black spiked collar; Yuze could see his underwear; a pair of garters dropped down along the legs.

 “K... Keito!” Yuze exclaimed. He’d have rushed forward if not for the fact that the man had a steady grip of his leash.

 “I’m sorry, about this,” Keito said. “It wasn’t intended that you were going to be sent to the Netherlands and this new branch. It was done by the outgoing administrator. I’m his replacement.”

 “Well...” Yuze began, “It’s all right, I’ve had a great time. It’s all fine, now, then?” Yuze forced a smile.

 “We didn’t get to finish up, before you were suddenly taken away.” He put the cup of tea he had been drinking down on a table at the end of the sofa. Then he turned around, lifted up his coat, and pulled aside the thin string of his underwear. “Come and fuck me. I’ll fuck you back some other time. Kisaragi has the key to the cock-cage, said I need to learn to please with my arse before I can fuck whatever I want.”

 Yuze moved forward. The man who had come to pick him up, a thin, weak-looking man, who evidently knew very little Japanese (only as needed for his shoving people around), let go of Yuze’s leash, went up on the sofa next to Keito, and flopped out his cock. It wasn’t a significant specimen, but Keito took it in his mouth with animal eagerness.

 “Is this in keeping with your position as the new manager?”

 Keito turned his head, let the cock slip out of the side of his mouth. “Why not?” he asked. “We’re all about men’s pleasure. Now, put your cock in my arse already.” He went back to sucking.

 Yuze brought his sausage out from under the skirt and pressed the tip against Keito’s arsehole. He remembered the other time he had fucked it, back in the office with Mr. Kisaragi. His anus was much more pliable now; he had trained; perhaps Kisaragi had helped him. Yuze thought of Kisaragi’s giant cock that never seemed to deflate unless he wanted it to, and his own erection stiffened inside Keito. Yuze began to fuck, thrusting his flesh syringe in and out.

 The thin man took hold of Keito’s head and fucked his mouth quickly until ejaculation. Keito lapped it up and swallowed, and Yuze was aroused by the sight, and came forthwith inside. Just as Yuze was about to pull out, he felt someone stir behind him, whom he had not noticed before, and then something pushed up against his sphincter. He was pulled backwards (and simultaneously out of Keito) onto the cock. With the size of it, there was no doubt about it; it was the tall dark man from a few days ago; those strong, muscular hands found his thighs and lifted him up like a Canary; holding Yuze’s legs up and to the sides, with Yuze’s back against his chest, he fucked away at Yuze’s bottom.

 “I heard you were leaving,” he said, “I just wanted to fuck you once more, you’ve got a wonderful arse... Would be a shame if I never saw it again.” Keito plugged his own arse up to keep the semen in, and then turned around towards Yuze. He exposed his cock-cage by lifting one side of his lower coat, and the cock within, barely able to remain inside, pushing against the cold steel angrily.

 “I love watching you fuck strangers,” Keito said. “I know you love me; I love you. You’re my little whore. I’ll give you all the cocks you want, my dear. I’ll put you in the breeder chamber if you want, we’ve got one of those, too; it’s quite understaffed. Ayano can’t keep up with that on his own. I’ll let you collect the dirt and semen. I love it when you stink of piss and come, your body so thoroughly used. You’re my little fuck doll. The tragedy is that it has taken until now to realise and consummate this; for that, I am sorry.”

 The great cock thrust in a few times further, making that bulge on his belly, then the come flowed, that elixir of life, the seed of new beginnings, and Yuze was dropped onto the sofa. The big thing pulled out slowly, and another load dripped from Yuze’s cock.

 “Do you want to travel in the box back home, or in the airplane?”

 “Th... the box...” Yuze said dreamily.

_As he desires, so shall it be._


End file.
